


Pain Is Love

by WerewolfAnger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolfAnger/pseuds/WerewolfAnger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One boy, one love. Two boys fighting for it. Rape, drinking, heartache, suicide. Who will claim the boy who lived?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rain poured down, ice on the heads of the wandering. A pale boy with black hair stuck out in the wind, a sort of white glow surrounding him. He hurried along the wet grounds, slipping and sliding as he approached the large, magical castle. 

A visit like any other, until the storm came. Hagrid was lonely, and Harry was happy to help the part-giant cheer up. All was well until that first crack of thunder. An ominous sign of danger. Hagrid had rushed him out, yelling over the angry sky's cries. 

"Yeh nee' to go, 'Arry!" he had yelled, jumping out of his seat in a rush. Lightning flashed above them, coming through the windows as a blinding white light. 

"But Hagrid, it's just a small storm." Harry had reasoned, sitting comfortably in his own chair. 

"Yeh don' understand, 'Arry." Hagrid's voice was frantic. "The Gods are mad, mad at me." he rung his hands as he began to pace. "Yeh don' get it." He mumbled, his eyes wide. "Yeh must go." 

"But, Hagrid," Harry's voice laughed. "What gods have you angered?" 

"There isn' time, Potter." Hagrid hissed, almost violently. "Get  _out._ " 

"But, Hagrid-"

"No, boy. Do yeh understand me?" Hagrid picked up Harry's abandoned cloak and handed it to him. "I brought yeh here..." Thunder screamed overhead. "For the wrong reason. I was goin' to tell yeh-" lightning cracked, setting fire to the grounds surrounding the small hut. "Leave, 'Arry!" 

"But what were you going to tell me?" Harry asked, fear and confusion rising in his chest. "What could the gods not want me to know?" 

"The 'orrible future, lad." Hagrid threw one of his large mugs on the ground.

Fear struck through Harry like a knife. What was Hagrid doing? And why was he worried about angering the gods? Did 'the gods' even exist? "Alright, I'm going." Harry whimpered. "Fare well." He glanced outside to the blaze surrounding the wooden hut. 

"I'll be fine." Hagrid said confidently. 

Harry nodded, stood up, and pulled his cloak on, not wanting to push the issue. Hagrid opened the door for him, and he rushed outside, the slamming of the door behind him barely audible. 

Orange flames lit up the ground all around him, practically burning his face in the blistering heat. Bright colors shone on him, warming him as he rushed away from the hut, not wanting to be burned. 

"I will be back, Hagrid." Harry hissed to the wind. "You haven't lost me that easily."

xXx

"Oy! Where have you been, mate?" a tall boy with blazing red hair inquired. 

Sopping wet, miserable, and full of questions, Harry could not find his voice to answer. Instead, he shook his head, and peeled off his cloak. 

"It's obvious," a smart girl answered the boy's question. "He's been outside, most likely at Hagrid's hut." 

The boy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Thank you, Hermione. Because I asked you." 

Harry chuckled, standing in front of the warm fire lighting up the Gryffindor common room. "She's right, Ron. I was at Hagrid's." 

"But you're soaked!" Ron exclaimed lamely. 

"He made me leave." Harry whispered sadly. He held his hands up in front of the fire, warming their icy palms. 

"What? Are you joking?" Hermione asked nervously. "You must be joking. Why would Hagrid make you leave?"  _  
_

"Something about angering the gods." Harry replied truthfully, annoyance lacing his voice. "He wanted to tell me something, but before he could, the storm started. And he said that I needed to leave, because he had angered the gods."

"The gods?" Hermione looked puzzled. "Since when does Hagrid believe in gods?"

"I don't know." Harry admitted, sitting down in a big, red, plush chair. "I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen. He said I was in danger because of him, and that I needed to leave." 

"Blimey." Ron yawned against his will. "I wonder what's gotten into him." 

"I don't know." Hermione said strongly. "But I will find out." 

xXx


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams. Dreams. Voldemort is still in his dreams.

"You are mine, child!" An angry voice hissed. His wand reached out, pointing at a teenage boy.

"But what have I done?" The boy cried, tears running down his face. He was on his knees, his hands folded like he was praying.

"You belong to me. And I want you to know it!" The wand shot a burst of light at the teen, and he was immobilized. "Now, stay still for dear old Voldy."

"You sick, twisted-"

The wand shot something at him again. He was instantly silent. The child blinked again, his eyes wide and blood shot.

"And no, Draco, I do not believe your father will hear about this, if you believe in your own pride as well as the loyalty of your father to me." He smiled evilly and crawled on top of the bleach blonde. Silent tears ran down Draco's face as his pants were undone and pulled off his body. Cold air hit his male portion as the dark wizard took his underwear off. "No regrets, Draco." Voldemort laughed evilly. "And no problems."

xXx

"AHHHHH!" Harry screamed, sitting bolt upright in his bed. His scar was searing, his head almost broken in half. "OH MY GOD!" He panted, clutching his chest as tears ran down his own cheeks.

"Harry?" Ron asked nervously, sitting up in his four poster. Semus and Neville were also awakened by his outburst.

"Are you alright?" Semus asked, concern in his voice.

"What's happened, Harry?" Neville yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Ron...bathroom. _Now."_ Harry jumped out of his bed and ran to the bathroom. When he was gone, Semus and Neville shot Ron a questioning glance. Ron shrugged, and followed Harry's path to the bathroom. Ron walked into the boy's room, locking the door behind him.

"What's wrong, Harry?" He glanced around, his eyes finally resting on Harry's limp figure, wretching into the Lou.

"You will not believe...believe..." He vomited again into the bowl. Harry moaned and wiped his mouth with toilet paper, discarding it into the bowl and flushing it away.

Ron looked thoroughly upset as he crawled over to Harry and rubbed the sick boy's back. "What's wrong?"

Harry pulled his head out of the bowl, looking thoroughly miserable. Big, warm, salty tears ran to his nose and dropped off onto his pants. "Draco...Draco..." He sobbed as he dry-heaved into the bowl. "He's been raped." Vomit flew from his mouth once more, leaving the sour, biting flavor behind on his tongue.

"What?" Ron's eyes widened. "How do you know?" He stood up, backing away from the sick teen. "What did you see?"

"Voldemort..." Harry choked. Ron winced, looking green himself. "He did it..." He looked back at Ron sadly. The toilet flushed automatically, and he put the lid down so he could sit. "He raped Draco. That's...how I know..."

Ron looked about ready to vomit himself. "What did he do?" There was actual caring in his voice. "What did that bitch do to Draco?"

Normally, Ron hated Draco and would do nothing to help him, more or less he would try to be the one to hurt him. But Voldemort had crossed the line, a line Ron would never cross. Just thinking about it made him shiver from rage and disgust.

"He...Voldemort put him under two different spells..." Harry wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "One that paralyzed him...and one that silenced him."

"Oh my God." Ron fell to his knees. Harry leapt off the toilet and fell to his knees in front of Ron. They embraced in a comforting hug. "What did Draco do?" Ron moaned.

Harry cried into his shoulder. "It was all Voldemort." Harry hissed. "I know it. Voldemort wanted him." His eyes burned and cramped painfully. "I don't know why I'm so upset..."

"Ditto." Ron whimpered. "Maybe just...just the concept..." His voice broke. "Can you imagine being raped by another man?"

Harry remained silent. No matter how much Malfoy had done to him, no matter how much they hated each other, there was no way to avoid the heavy pain in his heart.

"How did he even get his hands on Draco? Draco's at school, right now...isn't he?" Ron questioned, pulling back and looking into Harry's eyes. Harry's eyes widened.

"Voldemort's in this school! He's in this school, right now!" Panic rushed through him like an icy wind. "We've got to tell Dumbledore!" He jumped to his feet, dragging Ron with him. Ron looked at him as though he had just swallowed an acid drop. Harry looked back at him as though his eyes would fall out. One thought remained with them both: 'What the Hell?'

xXx

Malfoy wobbled out of the Room of Requirement. Severe pain pumped daggers through his hips and lower body. Voldemort had been so cruel, leaving him bloody and beaten on the floor, surrounded by white semen. It had taken an hour for the spells to wear off, and he had dragged himself out of the room as soon as he was able, scraping his stomach raw. He was wearing a black shirt, or the blood from his stomach would have shown through.

In the rush to drag himself out of the room, he had left his pants and undergarments on the floor. His tattered school robe was tied tightly around him, hiding his naked lower half. As he walked, more and more blood dripped down his inner thighs, leaving a light trail behind him. Draco hugged himself tightly, willing himself to keep walking. If he made it back to the Slytherin dungeon, he could wash himself, hopefully erasing any trace of what had happened.

Unfortunately, he was not alone in the dark corridor. Three figures were running towards him, mere shadows in the darkness. "Draco!" A desperate voice called.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

"Draco, child!" He stopped, unable to run. He recognized the voices, and knew he was in for it.

"Draco!" Harry Potter was the first to appear. His face was tear-stained, his eyes, blood shot. Professor Snape and Dumbledore were right beside him, worry etched into their faces.

"Are you alright, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked, laying a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"What a dumb question, Snape!" Harry hissed, his fists clenched.

"Hush, Harry," Dumbledore comforted. "Let's get you cleaned up, shall we, Draco?" Draco shot a glance at Harry, then met Snape's eyes.

"We know, Mr. Malfoy." Snape said gently. "Please be cooperative with us."

Draco's lower lip began to tremble. "I...I...I'm filthy!" He cried, tears slithering down his swollen face.

"Shhh..."

"Don't you tell me to shush!" Draco slapped Snape's hand away. "I want nothing to do with you...any of you! I want to be alone...I want to be alone!" He said harshly. "You cannot help me."

"But...Draco-"

Dumbledore laid a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. "I think we should let him be, Harry, Severus. He had planned to keep this a secret, and as such, we are sworn to secrecy." Dumbledore looked at Draco comfortingly. "You have gone through a horrible thing. I only ask that you call on any of us for help, if you wish for it."

Draco's anger at them softened. "It's not your fault..." He brought himself to say. "Thank you, Professors." He glanced at Harry again. This time, his gaze held, meeting Harry's eyes. Harry wiped away a remaining tear and sighed.

"I am sworn to secrecy...talk to me further if you wish to confide in me at all." He nodded toughly.

Draco couldn't bring himself to speak. "P-P-Potter." He nodded his thanks.

"Come come, Mr. Malfoy. You deserve a nice shower and a long nap." Snape led him off, shaking and wobbling worse than before.

When they had gone, Harry asked "Sir?" as if it were every question on his mind.

"I don't know, Harry." Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "We shall see how he does." Harry gulped, watching the dark corridor. "There is a season for everything, and Mr. Malfoy is starting a new chapter in his cursed season." xXx 


End file.
